This application claims priority to German Patent Application No. 102 0 969.8, filed Feb. 28, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to a device on a cleaning machine, an opening machine, a carding machine or the like for fiber material such as cotton, synthetic fibers or the like. The machine has a fiber-material removal device, a fiber-material feeding device, a cylinder rotating at a high speed, an air duct extending essentially tangential in the fiber-material removal zone and a suctioning device that is connected to the air duct, wherein the wall region opposite the air duct can guide the air flow and the air-flow guidance can be changed.
With a known device of this type shown in German Patent document 39 01 313 A1, the air duct wall positioned opposite a main carding cylinder is an air-guide plate. The air-guide plate is continuously curved and the surface facing the main carding cylinder is closed continuously. The air-guide plate can be adjusted as a whole, such that the gap width, a throttling point between the inside wall of the air-guide plate and the circumference of the cylinder, can be varied. One disadvantage is that the direction and/or strength of the airflow can only be changed as a whole.
It is an object of the invention to create a device of the aforementioned type, which avoids the previously mentioned disadvantages and, in particular, easily permits a differentiated change in the airflow.
This object is solved with a device for use with a fiber processing machine, the device including: a rotating cylinder; a fiber material feeding device that feeds fibers to the cylinder; an air duct that extends essentially tangential to the cylinder in a fiber-removal zone; an airflow creating device coupled to the air duct and creating an airflow in the air duct; and at least two adjustable airflow adjustment elements provided inside the air duct in the fiber-removal zone.
A differentiated change in the airflow can be achieved with the aid of several airflow adjustment elements in the air duct. In particular, the direction and/or the strength of the airflow can be purposely varied. The air flowing uniformly into the fiber removal zone is thus influenced so as to result in a plurality of individual airflow sections. The air adjustment elements are thus arranged such that they can be changed and permit an optimized fiber removal from the cylinder. One particular advantage is that the number of neps in the fiber floccules removed from the cylinder is reduced considerably.